Velociraptor! Tour
From June 2011 to November 2012 Kasabian toured in support of their fourth album, Velociraptor!. Background The Velociraptor! tour started on 4 June 2011 in Sheffield, England and finished on 24 November 2012 in Brussels, Belgium, covering 28 countries in between, including the band's first ever performances in Norway, Slovakia, Singapore, Sweden, Russia, Greece and the United Arab Emirates. It also saw Kasabian returning to the United States and Canada for the first time in six years. On 25 July 2012 Kasabian supported the Red Hot Chili Peppers in Kiev. Songs performed From Kasabian *Club Foot *Cutt Off *I.D. *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) *Processed Beats From Empire *Empire *Me Plus One *Shoot The Runner *Stuntman *The Doberman From West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *Fast Fuse *Fire *Happiness *Swarfiga *Thick As Thieves *Take Aim *Underdog *Where Did All The Love Go? *Vlad The Impaler From Velociraptor! *Days Are Forgotten *Goodbye Kiss *I Hear Voices *La Fee Verte *Let's Roll Just Like We Used To *Man Of Simple Pleasures *Re-Wired *Switchblade Smiles *Velociraptor! B-Sides & Covers *Black Whistler *Everybody's Got To Learn Sometime *I Feel Love *Pistols At Dawn *Praise You *She Loves You Tour dates 2011 2012 Visuals Opening acts *Modern Faces (4 and 7 June 2011) *Pengu!ns (5 and 8 June, 29 July, 14 and 15 December 2011) *Zane Lowe (26 October, 31 December 2011) *Astairre (15 November 2011) *Diva Int. (16 November 2011) * List (19 November 2011) *Chaos Surfari (20 November 2011) *The Subways (22 November 2011) *Miles Kane (28 November - 15 December 2011) *Me (2 December 2011) *Various Cruelties (6 and 7 December 2012) *Chase & Status (31 December 2011) *Belakiss (13 - 16 January, 22 February - 3 March 2012) *The Vaccines (24 January, 8 February 2012) *Hacienda (12 March - 11 April 2012) *The Dear Hunter (17 April 2012) *The Sun And The Wolf (2 June 2012) *Jonas David (5 June 2012) *Honig (6 June 2012) *The Monkey Weather (14, 18 and 19 July 2012) *Band Of Skulls (20 August 2012) *KAV (20 August 2012) *Instrumenti (22 November 2012) *Little Barrie (24 November 2012) Trivia *On 4 June 2011 in Sheffield, Velociraptor! and Switchblade Smiles were performed live for the first time *On 11 August 2011 at Sziget Festival, Days Are Forgotten was performed live for the first time *On 31 August 2011 in Paris, Re-Wired was performed live for the first time *On 5 November 2011 in Belfast, La Fee Verte was performed live for the first time *On 19 November 2011 in Munich, I Hear Voices was performed live for the first time, while Happiness was performed for the first time with the whole band *The gig on 30 November 2011 in Cardiff was dedicated to Gary Speed, who had died a few days prior *On 4 December 2011 in Liverpool, a power cut turned most of the stage lights off during Empire, prompting the band to ask the audience to hold up their cameras and phones to illuminate the stage for La Fee Verte, which they kept up for the rest of the arena tour *From January 2012 until his return in June, Gary Alesbrook didn't tour with the band *On 28 February 2012 in Lille, Pistols At Dawn was performed live for the first time *On 13 March 2012 in Austin, guitar tech Dave White replaced Chris, who was ill *On 6 April 2012 in Edmonton, Let's Roll Just Like We Used To was performed live live for the first time *From Hultsfredfestivalen on 15 June 2012 until the end of the tour Tom sang a short a capella cover of She Loves You at the end of the set Tour book An official tour programme was sold at most dates of the Velociraptor! tour, starting from the arena gigs in November 2011. It includes lyrics, previously unseen photographs from behind the scenes of the video shoots of Switchblade Smiles and Days Are Forgotten, interviews with Serge and designer Aitor Throup, and pictures of the arena tour stage setup. A signed version of the programme was later available for purchase in Kasabian's online shop. Releases and broadcasts *A live version of Velociraptor! from Hurricane Festival 2011 was released as a free download on Amazon UK for a limited time *A six-track EP was released of Kasabian's performance at iTunes Festival 2011 *Video footage from VEVO Presents Kasabian in September 2011 was released on the Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box, while audio tracks were released as b-sides on the Re-Wired single as well as on the Man Of Simple Pleasures Italian Special EP *The Live Lounge cover of Lana Del Rey's Video Games was released on the compilation album BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge 2012 *The arena gigs in Brighton and Cardiff were released in full as Live In The UK *Most of the show at the London O2 on 14 December 2011 was released on Live! *The second O2 gig on 15 December 2011 was released on DVD and Blu-ray as Live At The O2 *Parts of Kasabian's gig in New York City on 22 March 2012 were released on The Bowery Presents Live: Kasabian at Terminal 5 in New York City, the full gig was streamed live References Category:Tours